Kyuubi, my dear brother
by Skitiro
Summary: What happens if the Kyuubi decides that instead of escaping, he'll just take over Naruto? What happens if Naruto is secretly scared that at any moment a person will kill him? Watch as two beings act as brothers. One more literal acting than the other. Pairings undecided. Good Sasuke. Friendship is a third theme. No Yaoi. Sorry yaoi fans. Rated M for future violence.
1. Chapter 1

I have no right to Naruto or Naruto Shippuden. I am using his characters and world to create my own fanstory for others to be entertained by, thus I am not breaching copyright laws. On with the story.

"Normal speaking"  
'Normal thoughts'  
 **"Summon/Kyuubi speaking"  
'Summon/Kyuubi thoughts'**

It was the 10th of October in the Hidden Leaf Village. Minato was just finishing up the last of the paperwork in the Hokage's office. Then, as the pen just began to stroke the paper to finish the final signature, the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked. At first, all everyone felt was a huge wave of KI flow over the village. Minato had the ANBU and Jonin prepare for an invasion on the Leaf. They didn't realise it was a sharingan possessed fox.

A few hours into the attack, Minato had ran to where his wife, Kushina, and new born son were. His battle with the masked man had delayed him enough. As he ran he began the hand seals for the 8 trigrams sealing technique. When he arrived, his wife erected a barrier of chains around the 9 tailed beast. Eventually, the fox was forced into the child. Kushina died from exhaustion from using her chakra intensive chains so soon after childbirth. Minato's last thoughts were 'Oh no!' as he saw the mistake in his seal as the Shinigami pulled his soul into its belly.

13 years later, Naruto stood before Mizuki, claiming that if he tried to hurt Iruka again, "I'll **KILL YOU** ". His eyes had become a dangerous red with canine slits for a pupil. Red chakra coated him as he made the infamous seal and created 1000 Kage Bunshin. Each had a chakra cloak covering them. Mizuki died that day, as did Iruka's current opinion of Naruto. 'He's not the boy I cared for.' He thought as Iruka stared at Mizuki's remaining blood splatter. 'He's a shinobi.' So in respect, Iruka took off his headband and threw it to Naruto. He caught it in one hand without even looking Iruka's way. Then, Naruto collapsed.

 _Drip, drip, drip. The water dropped calmly as Naruto landed with a softened splash. The Kyuubi looked down at the kit. '_ _ **So weak**_ _.' He thought. Then, it hit him. He didn't need to escape the boy. Just take over the brat. He put his plan into motion. He extended a bit of chakra to the boy to wake him in his mindset._

Naruto woke in the sewer with a start. He got up and brushed himself down and looked around. All he saw one way was an endless road, and the other a huge cage. He approached said cage and peered inside. He was met with big eyes as the figure of a giant fox with nine huge tails appeared before him. Naruto started to get scared. Before him was the reason he was hated. He couldn't keep up his mask of happiness. He broke down in fear. This was the opposite of how he wanted to end today. Then the fox vanished. In its place was a man around 20 years old. He was well dressed. He had 9, fox like, tails on his back from where his tail bone should have ended. He approached Naruto and hugged the boy. " **All your pain. It's hard to live such a horrible life. So how about you live here? This is your mind, anything you want to appear here appears and if you want a change of scenery, well, that too is well within your power.** "

Naruto looked up at the Kyuubi. He knew the man before him was a demon. So why did he not feel scared? It was like a brother he should have had long ago had found him. He looked up at the Kyuubi. "No." Naruto stated, the Kyuubi's embrace tightened a little, but Naruto carried on speaking. "But if you want, you can help me live my life in the real world!"

The Kyuubi was having a hard time processing this. The brat was practically offering him ½ of his end goal. This shouldn't have been happening for at least another 6 months. Needless to say the Kyuuni gleefully said " **As you wish, little brother.** " It was fortunate Naruto couldn't see his face, or else the jig would be up from just the wicked smile that was plastered across the Kyuubi's face.


	2. Chapter 2

I have no right to Naruto or Naruto Shippuden. I am using his characters and world to create my own fanstory for others to be entertained by, thus I am not breaching copyright laws. On with the story.

"Normal speaking"  
'Normal thoughts'  
 **"Summon/Kyuubi speaking"  
'Summon/Kyuubi thoughts'**

Naruto spent the week before the genin team meeting in his mindset, only leaving to eat and take care of chores. The kyuubi, who had revealed his name to be Kurama, had given Naruto training in a ninjutsu technique. Needless to say, he needed to use Kurama's chakra to pull it off. It was called Yang Style: Yang Chakra Cloak. He would've taught him the Yin version too, but that ever cursed Yondaime had sealed it inside him.

Time passed by and, finally, it was time for the Genin Team assignment. When he showed up to the class he sat down on the nearest seat. Unfortunately, for her, that seat happened to be next to Hinata, who promptly fainted. Naruto quickly tried to wake her by moving close to her tomato coloured face and giving her a light tap on her billboard red cheek. Hinata woke at the contact and, noticing how close Naruto was, fainted again. Getting kind of weirded out, Naruto moved over to the seat next to Kiba who was a row up. Of course, the rest of the class that weren't stupidly dense were laughing. Even Sasuke. Silently, the dobe was glad Naruto graduated. Kid always livened things up and made life feel easier when his family were… killed. A tear almost formed at the memories flooding back, but he managed to block them off and wipe what was falling away in a cough.

'Hey Kurama' Naruto began in his mental link, 'What was that about?' Kurama sighed. This idiot literally can't understand when a girl likes him? Seriously, he had seen how much hate the kid receives but to not recognise love…  
Even Kurama felt sorry for him. ' **Note to self, when I take over this body, improve his chances with the girl. She'd be a brilliant mate. Even if to just stick it to Konoha for marrying into a clan.'  
"That, kit, is something that you've got to work out on your own. As your big bro, I can't have you rely on me for everything."  
**'I guess' Naruto thought in a pouty tone 'but bro, this one _really_ stumps me'  
 **"Dear me, Naruto. I'm your brother, would I ever let you do something I know you couldn't do?"  
** 'I guess not'  
During his conversation, his pokerface had made him just look tired to the rest of the class whilst Iruka was reading out team names after entering and congratulating the class  
"… Team 7 will consist of Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Harano, and Sasuke Uchiha…"  
At the mention of Sasuke being on her team, Sakura had fist pumped the air. Then she remembered she had, as her parents had carelessly said, " _The Kyuubi brat."_ However, Sakura was not put off by what her parents said. If Naruto really was the Kyuubi, the Hokage would have him killed. So it was more likely that the Yondaime had sealed the beast if he couldn't kill it. Using her extensive knowledge she had worked out that Naruto was in fact a Jinchuuriki. Kinda sucked how history has treated them.  
A good 7 hours later, their team's teach still hadn't shown up. Unfortunately for Kakashi, Kurama had Naruto booby trap all the entrances, making it so you had to enter through the top half of one window pane, so they could leave for bathroom and stuff. To cover them from getting starved, Naruto had a clone under henge and go buy a bunch of ramen for them to supply on. Sasuke had gotten bored and spent most of the day flicking through handseals. Whilst they waited they talked and got to know each other a little better. Sure, Kurama was uneasy against a sharingan user, but apart from that they were fine. The road of life finally brought Kakashi through the door. Eyeing his students up with his analytic skills, he quickly appropriated them to clichés often seen within ninja from this village. Sakura: The fan girl, Sasuke: The talented one, and Naruto: The useless one. Kami, what ninja wears orange! Hell, Kushina stood out less with her red, Uzumaki trademarked hair. Still, he was happy he would be teaching the kid, along with Sasuke. Sakura's booksmarts should also be pretty handy too. Kakashi was no fool. He recognised his teacher's son. He was always the first ANBU operative to chase away the people that beat on him, so much to the point he had requested to not have any jobs so that he can have the Hokage tell him to go out whenever he knew Naruto was being hurt.

After that brief inner exchange, that lasted a good 0.5 seconds, a blunt shuriken flew towards his head. He sidestepped out of the way, over the, semi hidden, rope hoop. Feeling proud he had dodged all the traps a genin could do, he took a step forward. As he did, he stepped into a wire hoop that tied around his leg and pulled him up to the ceiling. He then felt glue fall into his hair. Suddenly, the vent burst open and stupid amount of glitter exploded towards Kakashi's face. He looked to see what had caused such a forceful push on the glitter when he had cleared his eyes and saw a seal. 'No way. He couldn't be higher than a level 3 seal master already, but I can't even begin to read that seal and I'm level 3! Not even his father was this good and he sealed the Kyuubi!'

Kakashi turned to face the genin. Sasuke was smirking, trying to not burst out laughing, Sakura was on the floor trying to stand up, and Naruto? Naruto was laughing so hard he spilled one of his many bowls of ramen. An act that made him stop laughing and look like he lost a child. **'Good grief, this over noodles'** was all Kurama could think. "Training ground seven tomorrow. As you can probably guess, I'm you Jonin sensei. Team meeting over, goodnight." He then swiftly disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Sasuke look amused after realising that their teacher had sent a shadow clone. Sakura pouted at the fact their sensei hadn't mentioned a set time. Naruto was looking forward to tomorrow, whilst still grieving the ramen bowl and fact the prank had been done on a shadow clone. They all went away from the school, each in a separate direction.

 **AN**

 **First off, sorry for the delay, I'm fighting every Yr 11 student's monster called many many exams, and will be continuing the fight tomorrow (6** **th** **of June). So feel lucky I had time to make this (he says desperately wanting to write more and more and more).**

 **Thank you for those that eft encouraging comments, I make sure to read every one of them!**

 **The Yang Chakra Cloak is just Naruto Kyuubi mode, but I thought it deserved a better name.  
I will be using terms like Water release and Wind release etc.  
I'm thinking of techniques for the Yang release, if you have a suggestion, I would like to hear it.  
Till next time, Skitiro.**


	3. Chapter 3

I have no right to Naruto or Naruto Shippuden. I am using his characters and world to create my own fanstory for others to be entertained by, thus I am not breaching copyright laws. On with the story.

"Normal speaking"  
'Normal thoughts'  
 **"Summon/Kyuubi speaking"  
'Summon/Kyuubi thoughts'**

The next day arrived quickly. Naruto quickly got up and rushed to get dressed and ready. As he was about to open his apartment door, Kurama stopped him.  
 **"Little brother, you forgot breakfast."  
** 'So I did, thanks bro!'  
 **"No problem."** Kurama said as he grabbed Naruto in a hug in his mindscape whilst the real life Naruto ran back in to his kitchen and pulled out an instant pork ramen and instant vegetable ramen out of a cupboard before boiling some water. **'If he won't stop eating ramen, add stuff to it.'** Was Kurama's thought process behind getting Naruto a… healthier diet. Naruto threw up a henge before heading to the clothes store. After all, his brother's advice was change how you look after every achievement. New clothes, new person right? **'Yes.'**

As he got into the store, he was confronted with an assortment of colours to choose from. He was about to head to the section that was showing of neon jumpsuits in an assortment of bright and painful colours, with his eyes lasting on the orange one. Kurama, to the fortune of everyone that would encounter Naruto's eyes, stopped him. " **NO, I REFUSE TO WEAR THAT KILL-ME OR- I mean, uh, surely you should choose a darker colour. I mean, you're a ninja now. You've got to hide right?"  
** 'As usual, you're right bro.' Whilst admittedly a little saddened by the fact he wasn't going to be able to wear what he wanted to wear. After a good 30 minutes of browsing, he decided on a dark grey hoody and a dark green flack jacket. On his shoulder pads were dark orange Uzushiogakure swirls. His trousers were replaced with black trousers with a dark red line that branched down his leg resembling a storm going down and a dark yellow line going down the other in a pattern that looked like branches. He got his goggles upgraded to a slimmer version with black lenses. He had the leaf symbol carved ontop of the metal above his goggles. He left to go back home and get changed. Now, at 11:30, he arrived at Training Ground Seven. Needless to say, he was very, very late. In fact Kakashi was left waiting 30 minutes. "He didn't mention a time, not my fault I was late." Was Naruto's Kurama aided response to the death glares from each of his teammates. Naruto's new look through Sasuke for a loop. Sure the dobe wasn't that greatly dressed before. But a dress sense like that and it was a miracle that he had the fangirls. Did Naruto plan that out? Is that why he wore that orange that almost caused everyone to puke? Smart bastard.

They turned to their teacher, expecting a training exercise. They didn't expect him to tell them to fight him one on one. No rules for the fight. Whoever could beat him, he'd pass them. Sasuke went first. He sent many a fireball, Kakashi ward to keep Kakashi distracted whilst he sent ninja wire around the field and to coax him into his trap's position. Eventually, he pulled on the strings and caught Kakashi. Not for long though, as the log that Sasuke was stood on to suddenly appear where Kakashi was and vice versa. 'A substitution?!' Sasuke thought before blinding pain from the 'Ninja Art: 1000 Years of Death' was sent up his poor, poor rectum. Then went Sakura. Using an imperfect Beginners Taijutsu, she didn't stand a chance. She failed to even make Kakashi move where he was stood. Sakura was brutally knocked into the floor. Then came Naruto's turn. Immediately activating his Yang Chakra Cloak, with Kurama's help as it was Kurama's chakra. Kakashi went wide eyed at this. He quickly sorted himself into an actual stance as a hand of chakra went out and passed through his blocking arms to punch his gut. The impact alone sent hi flying. The corrosive chakra burnt away his clothes. After that attack, Kakashi was on much higher alert. He wouldn't let Naruto in to his guard. It was actually very difficult. Eventually, the cloak fell away, causing Naruto to pant heavily and rest. Kakashi took advantage of the situation and hit Naruto with the blunt end of a kunai. He put the 2nd attempt off to let them catch their breath and rest up a bit before carrying on. They went on for another three rounds before it clicked in Naruto's brain. As Sasuke went back up for his 4th fight, Naruto walked up with him. "Naruto, what are you doing? You just went!" Declared Sakura.  
"Simple," he replied, grinning that foxy grin, "I'm helping Sasuke. After all, there are NO rules to these fights."  
Sasuke looked at Naruto as if he was the world's ripest tomato (*For those that don't know, tomatoes are Sasuke's favourite food. That's cannon.) and Sakura looked like she just wanted to give up on life. The 'deadlast' just pointed out something she didn't work out herself. She was supposed to be the smartest! Unknown to her, one devious 9-tailed fox inside a certain blonde was grinning after influencing Naruto's subconscious to want to work with others rather than on his own. As Sakura stood up to join the duo already stood side by side. Kakashi charged at Jonin level speed towards Sasuke. A wall of Orange erupted from Naruto as he entered Yang Chakra Cloak. Sasuke, sent a fire blast that prevented Kakashi running to his right, Sakura ran around to the left and that caused Kakashi to hesitate. He wasn't ready to charge someone he'd class as just above average civilian level as a ninja. At that moment, Naruto's cloak peeled off him and surrounded Kakashi in a dome. "It reaches underground too, so don't even try." Naruto commanded. Unseen to the eyes of the three genin, Kakashi's masked mouth was grinning. ' _Finally,_ a team that understands teamwork _means working together._ They understood that the first rule I set could be broken, meaning they aren't sheep as well.'  
"You all… disobeyed me. I said _one on_ one. You leave me very little choice." Kakashi said, releasing killing intent whilst using chakra strings to make the leaves move about in the wind faster in an almost tornado like fashion whilst releasing full on Jonin level killing intent. "You all _pass._ " He kept up the KI till he said "pass". At that point, he released his effect and KI gave his genin an eyesmile. "Be here same time tomorrow." Kakashi said, walking away.

 **AN  
I know, not the canon genin test, but original is boring. Still need Yang release ideas, so leave them in a review.**

 **So I'm FREEEE from exams. FRREEEE I tell you. But now I'm job searching so… yeh.  
Anyhow feel free to tell me what you disliked or liked. Don't correct my grammer, it's always been bad.**


End file.
